Pretty Hurts
by unlockedmusic
Summary: Bella has an eating disorder. Renee had put Bella in pageants, and ballet. When Renee left Charlie neglected Bella. What happens when she figures out she has powers. When a pale family move in with a secret of their own, can they save her in time to fulfill the prophecy before she can die by her own inner demons.
1. Chapter 1: Prosthetic Head

**A/N: Hello, so this is my second story, and I would appreciate reviews, even if it is critism. **

**I got inspired to write this after hearing 'pretty hurts' by Beyonce. I recommend listening to this. I'm planning to have chapter titles after songs, and I will type up the playlist, once this story comes to an end. Just so you know I don't listen to a lot of mainstream music, so you will probably end up having a variety of music introduced to you. So without further ado, I give you Pretty Hurts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and if I don't have the intention of copying anybody story.**

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

Life is such a funny thing, you're marked when you're going be born, and when you're going to die. Life and Death come swiftly, and leave quickly. At times you're wondering if you even have time to make goals, and other times you're just wondering if you have the time to attempt, suceed, or even fail them. The thing is I wake up everyday at the start of a race, and when the gun goes off, and I realize a new revelation. I. Can't. Move. It's depressing seeing everyone running, racing, trying to get to the finish line. I hope, and pray to god that they look back and see that I'm stuck and can't move. They don't. I'm alone like every other day.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I'm 17, and I was born in Forks, Washington. My mother, Renee, had abandoned me and my father, Charlie, when I was 14. Afterwards, Charlies just started drinking all the time at home. he used to hit me sometimes but nothing intense, so its not that bad. Come to think of it the last time he actually hit was a few months back, either way he never remembers anything in the morning. Charlie is always at work so I barely see him anymore.

Renee had signed me up for ballet when I was 6 years old, so I would eventually grow out my clumsiness, which I thankfully did, but it occaisonally makes an appearance. After I excelled in ballet, Renee went bat-sh*t crazy, and started signing me up for pageants, after pageants. Once I was 13, my mom started saying I was getting fat, I never payed attention to her. After few weeks of her taunting I noticed things, I kept checking my weight, and I barely ate i started making my myself throw up occaisonally. A few months later I started swallowing cotton balls. Renee had noticed what I was doing and helped me. It was our secret from Charlie. Life went on, and Renee left, reminding me of the upcoming pageant, and our secret. I, of course missed the pageant, and stopped taking ballet. I was taught piano, and guitar. I started singing in the shower or when I can't sleep hum a tune to help myself sleep, but thats it no more going on stage for me.

I still have don't eat except occaisonally. Charlie barely drinks now, and we did go through tough times. I have a bearable life now, its still not good I do hate myself, but I'm comfortable. I think.

* * *

Another day in Forks High, can't you just smell the dullnes of today, can't you hear the cries of girls who have hair going unbelievably frizzy from the damp, humid air. Yep just another day.

I'm sorry I shouldn't lie. Today five new students are starting Forks High. The Cullens. Other than that nothing new. Now I better get started on my routinely monotone day.

* * *

**A/N: Please Read and Review. I also hope you guys can give me a suggestion on how Bella and the Cullens meet. So you can PM, or Review for the suggestions or anything. BYE**


	2. Chapter 2: Seventeen Ain't So Sweet

**A/N: Alright so I'm probaby going to start updating once a week thank you to littlestir and Guest if you're reading this then thank you both for the suggestion and review. Also thank you for the follows, you know who you are. Last weeks chapter was Prosthetic Head by Green Day. So if you haven't noticed I added things to the main idea of my story. I just thought the plot was sorta weak I needed to write a little more action. Bella will also be a bit OOC. Here is chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyhting except the plotline.**

* * *

Its morning. Crap can't someone just get longer sleep. Stupid School. Stupid alarm. I shower and dress in my usual attire. American Idiot tshirt, black skinny jeans, and all black converse, I go brush my teeth, and slip on my leather jacket with grey hoodie. I stop in front of my mirror, and stare in horror. I quickly go downstairs knowing I can do my routine later since I'll have to brush my teeth again if I do it now. I chug down 2 glasses of water, get a cotton ball dip it into orange juice, chew and swalllow.

I step outside and see a beautiful sight. Perfectly in shiny black, deep tinted windows, and spotless. The love of my life. Hunter. Range Rover HSE in black. Yes I'm in love with a machine on wheels. Its perfectly normal. Come on, give into love I did, as I finished admiring Hunter. I noticed my dad is not here. Nothing new. So you're probably wondering how I can afford Hunter. Well winning many pageants, around America has its perks. I obviously spend it only for my car. Its expensive having a car like car insurance, gas money, etc. Along with my addiction to buying band merch, albums, leather jackets, and movies, and my 100% Real Cotton balls. Times are tough. I keep a small budget everytime I buy things. Hunter **ALWAYS **comes first. As I pull into the driveway of Forks High. I noticed my car is not the only apple of students eye. There across the parking lot is a silver jeep wrangler with a burly guy standing in the back, and a silver volvo. Must be the new kids.

* * *

Once I got to my first period I noticed there was a new student. A male blonde that looks like a war god just by how he stands, and the big burly guy. They shall be granted with new names for now. Ares, and Grizzly. Beautiful.

While I'm waiting for the Math teacher. I listen to Red Jumpsuit Apparatus with one ear bud, while reading The Shining. I soon get interrupted by a nasal voice. Lauren.

"Well if it isn't the Ms. Im to cool for you, whore!," Lauren's annoying voice yells, as she steps into the classroom.

"Wow Lauren so original. Where did you practice that on? The mirror." I said casually not looking up from my book.

"You're such a litte...little," Lauren thinks.

I put down my book, and look at her.

"Little what?"I question.

"Stupid!" Lauren answers.

I noticed people were listening in. Let's give them a show.

"That makes so much sense" I say back.

"Ugh, you whore" Lauren replies.

"Don't thinks so hard, you're going to pass out,"I say.

"You're a moron."

"Well it looks like Ms. Piggy has ran out of words, now why don't you oink away?" I give a smug smirk.

Everyone laughs along, and I guess that includes Grizzly, since I hear an unfamiliar booming laugh. Crap the teacher is here. I quickly put away my things, and take out my history books.

"Alright class settle down, now...,"and the class went by.

* * *

I had History with Ares, and had third period with Tinkerbell. I felt so wierd today. Like my hands were were constantly tingling, and very rarely did they twitch. I don't think its a side effect of my eating ways. Suddenly, I ran to the bathroom, and threw up all the cotton balls from the past month! I had to flush it all little by little so the toilet won't get clogged.

When I finally finshed. I was tired out, and. Annoyed. Seriously, like those cotton balls were a lot of money. What am I talking about I threw up a month of cotton balls and I'm worried about money. Damn it, its the only explanation. I'm going crazy. Yeah, right that can't be it. I wash my mouth. I'm Frustrated, and annoyed. Out of nowhere, all the bathroom doors burst open. Thank goodness I'm alone. This is getting freaky. The water then turns to ice. When I finally calm down the ice melts away, and I turn off the faucet. The doors close again.

* * *

I feel like fainting from shock. I skip the rest of the day, and just drive into the forest, and just think what is going on with me. I later drift off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Well thats it please read and review. Again I'm open to suggestions for the story. **


	3. Chapter 3: All We Know

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites. Chapter 2 was Seventeen Ain't So Sweet by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.**

**So Yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything except the plotline.**

* * *

I woke up in a jolt, and quickly remembered I was in the woods, I checked the time. Crap. Its already six o' clock. I ran to Hunter got in, and drove past the limit all the way. By the time I got home, I started boiling water, I went to the fridge, and saw the date on the calender.

_I'm dead._

Today is the anniversary of the day Renee left. I didn't even realize it. I looked inside the fridge, and there it is. Or should I say its not there. The brand new pack of Beer. Gone. I realized 5 things.

1. Charlie's been drinking

2. I missed school

3. They called him when he was busy

4. I haven't put any dinner on the table

5. Today is the 3rd anniversary when my mom left

"Isabella Marie Swan!" I heard a familiar slurry voice yell.

I threw the spahgetti in the pan.

"Who do the hell do you think you are, missing school? WAIT, WHERE THE HELL IS MY FOOD!" He yelled

"Char-" I was interrupted when I got slapped

"You're late. NO WONDER SHE LEFT! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! IM DISGUSTED THAT YOU ARE MY DAUGHTER!" He roared.

With that he grabbed the pan, and threw the boiling water at me. I tried my hardest to keep my screaming inside. I was unsuccessful.

"Shut the hell up!" Charlie yelled. He then proceeded to beat me, but this time I knew it was diffrent then all those other times.

* * *

I've never this much pain. I tried fix my injuries as much as I could, but they didn't get that much better. I had cried myself to sleep from the pain not by the emotions. Right now I'm Emotionless.

I just don't understand why he was this aggressive. Charlie was **never** like this. I had recently got rid of any visible scars. Great, this is just perfect.

It was a restless sleep I fell into.

* * *

The next morning I replaced my bandages, took a shower, slipped on a black crewneck thats says Lion Hearted with a black and white lion roaring, all black converse, and black jeggings.

I went to the toilet, purged, and brushed my teeth.

Once I was in the kitchen I dipped the cotton ball in my orange juice, chewed and swallowed, before I left I saw a letter.

_Bella,_

_sorry I hit you, I was drunk._

_Forgive me, okay I got to go to work._

_Charlie_

There was also 50 dollars attached to it.

Well Charlie I don't forgive you, not this time, but I will take the money. I left the house, hopped into Hunter, and drove off to school.

* * *

The day passed, and soon enough I found myself entering the cafeteria.

Once I was inside I smelt all the food, and was absolutely disgusted. How can anyone eat this much. My hand started twitching. Not again. Well damn, can't I ever get some damn peace!

I left outside, and rushed inside the forest. I had to calm my heart rate. I looked down at my hand, and saw that I was holding a Fireball.

what. the. sh*t. is. happening.

I have powers. Now THAT is the only explanation for yesterdays fiasco in the bathroom. Well damn. I got out a journal from my bookbag, and wrote down my possible powers. I'm really insane if I'm believing. Crap, Charlie must've smacked the shit out of me then. Whatever, I don't give. Anyways...I started writing.

- Ice

- Fire

- Telekinesis

Wait this doesn't make sense. Two elements, and then something brainy... WIND! Thats how the doors opened.

I can control earthy stuff.

I quickly ran to school before the lunch period was over.

* * *

I can control earthy stuff. Or is that elements?

I'm probably going through some wierd medical stuff. If it happens again, then yes I will believe I can do some wierd mythical stuff.

* * *

**A/N: I wasn't planning to post this until Saturday, but whatever.**

**Please review, I also want to know if you guys have any input for future chapters.**


End file.
